Master of my exMaster
by JackalGod
Summary: It's been three months since Robin became free from Slade but the masked man just wont let it go. But like every master Slade was once an apprentice. So who's Kyoji?
1. Chapter 1

JackalGod: First eva Teen Titans fic. Hope it's good, bet it's not. Enjoy

A dark figure glided through the streets of Jump City. He was dressed all in black with a cloak and hood that shrouded his face in darkness. It was night and the figure seemed to blend in with the shadows while avoiding the light from the street lamps. He paused in his walks when a man in armour and a mask ran past him closely followed by a teenage boy dressed in yellow, black, and green.

"Come back and fight you coward!" cried Robin chasing Slade onto the roof of an apartment building. Slade stopped running and turned to face Robin

"Now, now Robin. Insults aren't becoming of you." he purred before dodging a swing from Robins Bo Staff

"For you I would always make the exception." snapped Robin taking another shot at Slade but missed "Now what are you up to? You sent enemies to keep my friends occupied then you turned up knowing I would go after you. What is it that you want?" Slade smirked behind his mask and pulled out his own Bo Staff and summing a fighting position

"Jut you Robin. Just you."

Nearby the dark figure had silently followed both Robin and Slade to the top of the building using the shadows for their purpose, hiding. Robin and Slade's weapons met it midair with resounding clangs trying to push each other back

"What is your deal Slade?" demanded Robin pushing hard against Slade but having no effect "It's been three months since I was your prisoner"

"You were my apprentice Robin. Not my prisoner" replied Slade flicking his wrist and knocking Robin's weapon off the building. Robin then attempted to use his grappling hook and line to rid Slade of his weapon as well but failed. As soon as the cord was wrapped around, the tip of the Bo Staff Slade pulled it like a fisherman would his fishing rod, reeled Robin in close, and wrapped the cord around the boy's throat. Robin's hand instinctively went for the cord allowing Slade to trip the boy onto his back while he was off guard.

"You let your guard down Robin" purred Slade keeping Robins quickly tiring body pinned to the ground with ease "Now you'll pay the price of your lack of concentration" with that Slade tightened the cord around Robin's throat effectively cutting off the boys air supply. Robin squirmed in vain desperately trying to get air to his deprived lungs. Soon he began to feel light-headed and his grip on the cord loosened. Just before darkness consumed him, Slade was knocked from the roof by a hooded figure

"Raven?" murmured Robin before precious sleep consumed him

Robin opened him eyes, quickly aware of his lack of dress, he had in fact been stripped of everything but his pants. Robin raised his head but immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness struck him. He tried to raise his hand to his head but found that his hand, in fact all of his limb were strapped down firmly to the surface he was currently lying on.

A light over head flicked on bathing Robin in a harsh white light and making him cringe slightly.

"I see you're awake." came an unfamiliar voice to his right

"Who are you?" demanded Robin angrily trying to keep the fear out of his voice

"How are you feeling." asked the voice as if Robin hadn't spoken

"Umm, fine, I have a headache, but I'm fine." replied Robin even though saying he had a headache was a massive understatement. There was a sound of glass against metal and a dark figure appeared over Robin a syringe in one hand. Robins eyes widened in fright and he started to struggle frantically against his bonds but it was useless he couldn't even move

"Relax. This won't hurt." came a soft almost reassuring voice. When the figure reached out to him Robin screamed as a memory he'd tried to bury hit him with full force

FLASHBACK

"Relax." said The Joker holding a syringe in one hand "This won't hurt. Too much." laughing evilly Joker injected Robin with a serum that caused him to start laughing uncontrollably

"No...Please stop it...please!" begged Robin in between laughing but Joker just patted him on the arm, grinning wickedly

"What's the matter? It's good to laugh. You and Bats should laugh more often." with that Joker started laughing insanely. Pain shot through Robin body as the serum caused him to have a violent laughing fit. He felt like he was drowning in pain, but soon it became all to much and he passed out.

END FLASHBACK

The dark figure watched in shock as Robin suffered from a massive panic attack. The scariest thing was that I between screams he'd been laughing. When Robin had calmed down and drifted off into a safe sleep, the dark figure let go a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"What on Earth triggered that?" he looked down at the syringe in his hand "Was it this? Or perhaps it was the dark"

When Robin returned to consciousness, with dimmer light shinning on him, he turned his head to the side trying to make out where he was but he could see nothing in the dark except black shapes.

"Would you like me to turn the lights on?" asked a voice

"Who are you?" demanded Robin "Where are you?"

"Do you want the lights on?" repeated the voice completely ignoring Robin's questions. Robin thought for a moment before nodding. Rows of lights suddenly illuminated the room causing Robin to flinch slightly. His eyes soon adjusted and he looked around.

He was lying in an operating theatre, strapped to an operating table in the middle of the room. Next to him was a small metal table tray holding several surgical instruments laid out neatly. Everything in the room was clean and white. In a corner sitting on a chair were his clothes neatly folded with his belt and communication placed neatly on top. Robin turned his head to the other side and saw a person dressed in black, with long dark hair, that reached the floor, falling over his face and hiding it from view. The person was tall definately beating him in height by at least two feet.

"Is this better?" asked the person his deep voice indicating he was male

"Who are you?" asked Robin causing the man to sigh

"One track mind aren't you? You can call me Kyoji."

"Kyoji?" asked Robin finding the name completely unfamiliar "Why does you hair fall over your face? Are you hiding something?"

"I could ask the same thing about your mask" replied Kyoji crossing his arms over his chest

"Why did you bring me here?" demanded Robin

"I want your organs to sell on the black market." replied Kyoji his voice serious

"What?" exclaimed Robin

"I'm kidding you idiot. I don't want your organs."

"Then what do you want?" snapped Robin angrily

"Who said I wanted anything." said Kyoji pulling a wheelie chair over so he could sit beside Robin. He reached over and placed a single gloved hand on Robin's head

"Hows your head feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Simple question. How is your head? You said before that it was hurting"

"Still sore." replied Robin annoyed that Kyoji had reminded him of his pounding migraine

"Do you want some pain killers?" asked Kyoji

"Pain killers?" repeated Robin confused

"Yes pain killers for your head." said Kyoji holding up a box with the word aspirin on it. The idea of aspirin was inviting but how could Robin be sure that it was just aspirin? As if reading his mind Kyoji chuckled slightly

"I'm not going to poison you."

"How can I be sure?" retorted Robin

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have saved you from Slade."

"So it was you who saved me?"

"Why of course Robin. I couldn't let a guy like that kill you." said Kyoji walking over to a sink at the other end of the room, filling a glass with water and coming back

"I'm guessing you like the use of your limbs back?" asked Kyoji before releasing Robin from his restraints so he could sit up and swing his legs off the edge of the table. Robin gratefully took the water and pills and downed them quickly

"They'll take effect in a couple of minutes." said Kyoji taking back the glass

"A couple of minutes?" repeated Robin "Aspirin takes at least half an hour to start working."

"True, but that wasn't aspirin." said Kyoji calmly rinsing out the glass

"But you said..." began Robin before he was cut off

"I said I wouldn't poison you and I asked you if you wanted some pain killers. I never said what I was giving you was aspirin. You came to that conclusion on your own."

"You bastard!" exclaimed Robin leaping off the table and diving at Kyoji who easily caught Robins body, tossed him back on the table and held him down

"You're a feisty one for sure." said Kyoji smiling as Robin tried to squirm away from him but was quickly becoming to tired to struggle

"Let me go you asshole!" ordered Robin but immediately became quiet when Kyoji leaned in close

"Now, now Robin. Insults aren't becoming of you." said Kyoji "But I can't let you fight me. Not until your better."

"Until I'm better?" said Robin staring up at Kyoji

"Slade injured you quite badly when he almost suffocated you. You need food, water and rest if you're going to recover all of your energy." explained Kyoji as if he were a real doctor

"I don't even know you. Why are you helping me?" asked Robin

"To tell you the truth. I'm not helping you." confessed Koji "I'm getting even with someone else. And you're my key to doing that."

"Slade." hissed Robin in understanding

"Correct."


	2. Chapter 2

JackalGod: How long has it been since I wrote the first chapter to this thing? That long? Eeegads! Well read Chapter two quickly before I get chased by an angry mob! On another note here. I'm going to delete some of my old stories the ones that are being ignored so they can stop clogging up the system.

"Have you found him yet?" asked Beatboy meeting up with Cyborg somewhere in the city

"No I haven't and I still can't get a signal for his communicator. He's been gone two days now." replied Cyborg

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" asked Beatboy looking crestfallen

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually but I'm really worried. What if Slade has him?"

"Then we're all in deep shit."

Somewhere deep in the city Robin was once again struggling against the binds that kept him restrained against his will

"Damn you Kyoji!" he cried in anger "Let me go you asshole!"

"Language my dear Robin." came Kyoji's voice from nearby "I thought heroes didn't swear."

"I can do whatever I want." snapped Robin "Now release me!"

"I don't think so not just yet. Your friends are searching for you by the way."

"They are?"

"You sound surprised. Did you not think they would?" asked Kyoji

"I knew they'd look for me I was just surprised that you knew they were." said Robin quickly

"I have an entire network running through this city. I can keep track on anyone and anything I want." explained Kyoji "So now comes that part of the day that never changes. If I'll untie you do you promise not to try and escape or kill me or anything you'd normally do?"

"Alright just let me go!" cried Robin making Kyoji raise an eyebrow

"And to think I thought you were going to insanely stubborn to the end." said Kyoji with a hint of humour in his voice before releasing Robin who almost immediately dived on him. Kyoji sighed and caught Robin pinning his arms to his side

"I though I said don't try and kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you." said Robin through gritted teeth thrashing around trying to brake Kyoji's hold "I was just going to fatally wound you."

"And how might I ask were you going to do that unarmed while I am?" asked Kyoji calmly "Or are you that desperate to fight me?"

"Let go!" demanded Robin kicking Kyoji in the stomach catching the man off guard causing him to drop the raven-haired boy. Robin landed lightly and ran the length of the room and picked up his communicator. Almost as soon as he did, the entire room was plunged into darkness and it suddenly got very cold

"I've tried to be patient with you Robin," came Kyoji's voice echoing around him "but it seems you need to be taught a lesson."

"Where are you?" demanded Robin making Kyoji laugh

"I'm all around you Robin. The Darkness is my element so I'm everywhere."

"That can't be possible." protested Robin. Suddenly ropes shot from every direction, wrapping tightly around Robins limbs and lifting him up into the air. The second Robin tried to struggle Kyoji appeared in front of him

"I assure you it can. Just to warn you, never make me mad. You won't live long enough to witness the consequences."

"So are you going to stand there threatening me all day, or are you going to do something?" asked Robin but faltered at the end when he saw Kyoji frown

"You're friend Raven is from Azorath, I believe?"

"Yeah so?" asked Robin

"I've watched her fight before and though I'll admit she's quite talented her powers are still quite low. She still has many abilities to learn, or perhaps she doesn't want to learn them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Though I am not from Azorath and our powers are not completely identical the fact remains our element is the same. We both wield the darkness though I am proud to say my knowledge and ability far exceeds that of her own."

"What's your point?" asked Robin though at the moment he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer

"My point is this," said Kyoji watching in interest as Robin suddenly screamed in pain as what felt like electricity coursed through his body "This particular technique is I believe know as Dark Lightning and for a very good reason as I'm sure you can guess." Robin didn't answer; all he knew was pain at the moment desperately struggling in a futile attempt to escape it. Kyoji moved closer to Robin and cupped the boy's chin gently

"I know this hurts Robin. Beg me and I'll stop." he said silkily

"I won't beg you for anything." bit back Robin before adding in a softer voice "I had to beg Joker but I refuse to beg you."

"You're brave," said Kyoji "But foolish. Sometimes it's best to put aside your pride and save yourself than be stubborn and get yourself killed. I'll teach you to bow to me."

"Friend Raven have you not heard anything from Robin?" asked Starfire

"For the hundredth time, I haven't heard anything. I'd tell you if I had."

"I am sorry but I am worried about Robin. Cyborg cannot find him and neither can Beastboy. I hope he is all right."

"Robin is strong, I'm sure he's fine." said Raven in an attempt to calm Starfire

"Oh god! Please stop it!" cried Robin finally, "I just...please stop it!"

"Good boy." said Kyoji releasing Robin and allowing the shadows around them to fade. Robin fell to the floor panting heavily his entire body still aching with the after effects of Kyoji's technique. Kyoji looked down on the boy and smiled, he was still so young and innocent. "You lasted longer than I thought you would, Robin. Your pain tolerance is impressive." Robin groaned and tried to stand up but his body had no strength left "But you're exhausted even so."

"Just give me a minute for the room to stop wobbling." said Robin his voice shaking "Then I'll stand up."

"What you need is rest." said Kyoji picking Robin up bridal style and placing him back on the table "Sleep now, we'll speak again when you wake up."

Kyoji left Robin to sleep and walked through the hallways of his underground home. He paused in thought before changing direction, instead heading for his surveillance room where he could keep an eye on the entire city through his ability to hack into security cameras. Seating himself at his desk, he located the rest of Robin's team, the Teen Titans. Bringing each up on a monitor he noted that they were still roaming the city in search of Robin

"Perhaps I should lessen their worry." though Kyoji sending an email to Cyborg

Cyborg paused when his arm started beeping at him indicating he had new mail. Hoping it would be Robin he opened it

Dear Teen Titans,

You're wasting your time and energy searching for Robin. I have him safe with me so don't worry about him. I haven't hurt him, well nothing permanent and am helping him recover from his fight with Slade. I won't tell you where I am but I give you my word that your friend is safe, though now I think about it my word probably doesn't amount to much.

K

Cyborg reread the email several times before calling the others

"I got news about Robin. Meet me back at Titan Tower." with that, he left them hanging and headed home. The others getting there faster than him

"Took you long enough man, so what's the deal." said Beastboy when Cyborg walked in

"First I have to walk so don't go biting my head off about being late and second, I got an email about Robin."

"Robin contacted you?" asked Starfire

"Not from Robin about Robin." said Cyborg "From the guy who's got him right now. I can't trace the email I've already tried like ten times."

"Is Robin hurt?" asked Raven

"I have no idea the guy didn't say much just that he's safe with him. But I have a feeling he'd not a good guy, otherwise he'd have told me where he was."

"So Robin is in trouble?" asked Starfire

"Yeah, and a lot of it."

When Robin woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer being restrained, but even so, his limbs didn't seem to want to move

"Don't try and move yet Robin." came Kyoji's voice "You're under anaesthetic."

"What the hell for?" exclaimed Robin

"I thought you'd prefer this than being restrained by physical chains"

"Well you thought wrong!" cried Robin attempting to make his arms move

"Don't move!" ordered Kyoji his voice harsh "You'll do yourself an injury trying to make your body move while it's under anaesthetic." Robin stopped moving and sighed, he'd never felt so helpless, if you ignore his deal with Joker and when Slade had his friends lives on the line.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you keep trying to get away." replied Kyoji "If you weren't so persistent in your attempts to escape I'd give you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" asked Robin his stomach growling as if on cue

"I'm not intentionally starving you." said Kyoji "It's just you haven't been awake much and on top of that you try to escape when ever I release you."

"You kidnapped me you psycho, I'm not exactly happy about being here."

"I know Robin, but seriously sometimes its best not to fight." said Kyoji "I told you before didn't I? Sometimes it's best to put aside your pride and save yourself than be stubborn and get yourself killed."

"I'm not like that." said Robin "I don't give up easily."

"I can teach you to." said Kyoji his voice soft with delight "I could teach you to do anything. Even defeat Slade."

"What?" exclaimed Robin at Kyoji's words

"I said Robin that defeating Slade would be simple if you knew some of my fighting techniques."

"I don't want your help" snapped Robin

"But you freely except the other Titans help..."

"There my friends!" snapped Robin cutting Kyoji off

"I don't see how that should matter. I've watched you, you know. On those pathetic training courses of yours." said Kyoji "They're not going to help you. Jumping and dodging flying metal discs is one thing. Fighting Slade in hand to hand combat is something completely different."

"Well what would you suggest I do?"

"I also watch your sparing with Slade. Back when you were his apprentice. I don't think you realised just how much you improved by fighting with him on a regular basis." continued Kyoji ignoring Robin's question

"Shut up! I regretted every second as Slade's apprentice. He made me fight against my friends!"

"Are you forgetting when you were Red X?" asked Kyoji "I believe you fought them then to, but on your own will"

"Yeah but I never actually hurt them. I just tied them up so they wouldn't get in my way." retorted Robin wanting more than anything to punch Kyoji in the face.

"The anaesthetic should ware off soon. You can fight me then." said Kyoji before walking off


	3. Chapter 3

JackalGod: Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. I was having some trouble about where exactly I wanted this to go and somehow the ending mutated into something horrible. I'd had to lock it up so it didn't eat anyone. Anywho I hope you enjoy it.

"Are you ready Robin?" asked Kyoji as they faced each other for their fight. Once Robin was able to move again Kyoji had led him to his own training area where they could fight without breaking anything.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with your face." snapped Robin taking up his usual pre-fight pose

"That sounds like something your friend Cyborg would say." said Kyoji with a slightly chuckle "Okay you can come at me whenever your ready, use any techniques you can think of. No weapons."

"Fine then here I come!" cried Robin running at Kyoji before jumping up into the air to deliver a kick to Kyoji's head. Kyoji sniggered and caught Robins foot and sent him flying

"You always start fighting by running straight at your opponent. Why? If you run straight at them you have no element of surprise, they can see your coming and have a good chance of guessing what you're about to do."

"I don't need you to lecture me! I fight just fine on my own." snapped Robin lunging forwards and dealing a barrage of attacks of Kyoji, all of which were either dodged or countered.

"Your strength is quite impressive for a boy your size." said Kyoji "But your form is sloppy at best."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Though I'm sure you train regularly do you practice just randomly hitting a bag or do you take the time to really learn?"

"Really learn?" asked Robin confused

"Improve your style not just your strength." said Kyoji "Running head long into a battle may work for other villains but not Slade and most definately not me. You see we unlike many of your other foes actually know how to fight."

"The people from H.I.V.E can fight." protested Robin trying to distract Kyoji with the conversation

"Don't bother trying to distract me, I could fight you while reading a book. You're just to predictable." said Kyoji waving his hand dismissively "But yes those kids from H.I.V.E can fight but then they were trained to fight. But that's a great example they had everything worked out before they fought you and it resulted in you guys getting your butts kicked."

"You don't need to be so blunt about it." grumbled Robin under his breath

"Oh but I think I do Robin. How else am I going to penetrate that thick skull of yours." said Kyoji lightly "Now seeing as you've been doing all the attacking so far I think it's my turn. You might remember this technique from before Dark Vine." Black vines rose from the ground and bent slightly like snakes ready to strike "I really like this power, because not only does it make great rope but it's also great for attacking with."

No sooner were those words out of Kyoji mouth were the vine heading straight for Robin who jumped around trying to doge them. He did pretty well but when they started to gang up on him he found himself at his limit.

"Careful they don't get a good hold on you Robin." came Kyoji's voice "You'll get shocked again."

"What?" said Robin distracted just barley long enough for one of the vines to wrap around his wrist and send a strong current of black lighting through Robin's body.

"Pitiful performance." said Kyoji gazing down at Robin's writhing body "You could never in your life hope to defeat me. But with training I suppose you could win against Slade."

"I told you before." growled Robin forcing his pain riddened body to stand up "I'm not excepting your help!"

"At least you're determined." said Kyoji "I suppose that's a start." with that the vines vanished "Try again, I know it's a lot to ask after what I just witnessed, but please try not to disappoint me."

Beastboy paced the loungeroom while Raven glared at him from the corner

"That isn't helping." she snapped

"Well if I could be doing anything else I'd be doing it!" exclaimed Beastboy little smoke fumes erupting from his head, Raven sighed and resisted the temptation to slap herself in the face

"Please friends, we must not fight." piped up Starfire getting emotional "Robin would want us to stick together. We have to find him."

"We're trying Star," sighed Cyborg "but right now there isn't anything we can do. We just have to hope that the guy who has Robin isn't hurting him."

Robin pulled himself shakily to his feet for what felt like the hundredth time. Kyoji was far to strong, he realised this now. There was no way he could win, his only hope was to stun the man long enough to escape. But even that seemed unlikely, his muscles ached and he was covered in cuts and bruises from Kyoji's assault. Just as Robin was about to give attacking another try Kyoji's held up a hand

"I think that's enough for today," he said "if we keep going, I'm going to end up hurting you."

"I'm not done!" snarled Robin charging at Kyoji moved into the attack, wrapped his arms around Robins body and squeezed. Robin groaned in pain, feeling his ribs protest to Kyoji's crushing grip. He kicked his legs hoping to hit Kyoji but his attack met only air. "Let go!"

"I don't think so," purred Kyoji "you'll just try to attack me again. You still haven't fully recovered from earlier, you need rest." with that he adjusted Robin in his arms and left the training area, heading back to where he had been restraining Robin the other day.

"Did I disappoint you?" asked Robin his voice soft as Kyoji layed him back on the table. Kyoji paused slightly looking down at Robin before answering

"No, no you didn't disappoint me." he said and Robin smiled slightly before falling asleep. "You're so desperate for praise from people who aren't your friends aren't you?"

When Robin returned to consciousness he felt as if he were floating. He lay for some time wondering what could give him that feeling, when his senses slowly caught up and registered that his body was wet. Robins eyes snapped open, looking straight up into Kyoji's face, for once not obscured by hair.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you'd awake." he said with a kind smile that betrayed his true nature. Robin frowned slightly, feeling warm water lap against his bare body, and realised that Kyoji was also without clothes.

"I'm not wearing anything!" exclaimed Robin but his tired limbs didn't seem to want to co-operate

"You needed a warm bath." said Kyoji gently manoeuvring Robin out of his lap, "You have been with me for four days. Most of that time was spent either fighting or sleeping. To be healthy you must be clean, also the warmth of the water does wonders for sore muscles."

"That's true." muttered Robin flailing wildly as Kyoji dropped him and moved away. He quickly regained his footing and looked around. They were in an underground hot spring that was no doubt somewhere in Kyoji's base. "But why couldn't you have waited?"

"I could have I suppose." said Kyoji getting out of the bath and drying himself on a towel, keeping his back to the now blushing Robin. While Kyoji's skin was poked with light coloured scars, he had a healthy tan and there was no doubt that the mans body was attractive. In some ways, it made the slim Robin feel jealous. Kyoji smirked sensing Robin watching him and turned around, dropping the towel. Robin squeaked like a mouse and dove under the water, making Kyoji laugh.

"You really are just a little boy aren't you?" he said when Robin resurfaced.

"S...shut up!" snapped Robin with a heated glare.

"I was just teasing, but in all honesty you live with two other boys, surly seeing a man naked isn't new to you." said Kyoji reaching for his clothes

"Cyborg is part robot, and Beastboy turns into an animal whenever he needs a bath, so no it's not something I'm used to." said Robin glancing up to see whether Kyoji was dressed yet. The man fixed his sleeves and turned back to face Robin. Under his cloak, Kyoji wore all black. A two piece pants and jumper set with the jumper seeming to be made out of a very heavy but tight nit wool material, that shimmered slightly when the man moved. On the right breast side there was an emblem, a red rose flower in a red circle. On his shoulders, wrists, ankles and around his neck he wore titanium armour plates, that reminded Robin very much of Slade. He wore heavy black and titanium boots on his feet. His long hair was still damp and as a result hang lankly, no longer obscuring the jagged scar that marred the left side of his face, over his eye.

"You're eyes are like a cats." observed Robin, surprised by their bright yellow colour "You're not human, and what's with the flower?" Kyoji's previous smile vanished, making Robin worry if he'd asked the wrong question

"I am a member of the Rose Organisation." he said

"Rose?" asked Robin "I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised, we don't exactly advertise our existence. We are led by a man known only as Black Rose."

"Why are you telling me this?" demanded Robin

"Because he's actually quite interested in meeting you." replied Kyoji "Now get out of the water before you prune." Robin hesitated before slipping out of the pool, he remained crouching to hide himself and only stood up when Kyoji threw him a towel. Robin scowled at Kyoji then turned his back to the man and quickly began drying himself. His battle senses prickled when he felt a slight breeze against his back, followed by two arms wrapping around his chest "Never turn your back on me Robin, you'll find yourself not liking the outcome."

"Damnit let go!" snarled Robin squirming in the older mans arms

"Slade was my student." purred Kyoji his mouth very close to Robin's ear making the boy freeze "Then he betrayed me, gave me this." he gestured to the scar over his eye "For that I will have my revenge, and you will help me."

"I never said I'd help you." snapped Robin breaking away from Kyoji's grip "Where are my clothes?"

"You'll have them when I say you can have them." said Kyoji his voice suddenly like ice "Get it through that thick skull of yours Robin. You. Are. Mine! I can do anything I want with you and no one would ever know. Your friends can't get down here to save you." He leaned in close making Robin flinch "You are at my complete mercy."


End file.
